


you love it how I move you

by shxrogane (minsazucar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ass Play, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fem Sheith, Kinktober 2018, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Strap-Ons, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsazucar/pseuds/shxrogane
Summary: A collection of one-shots & drabbles written for Kinktober 2018.Day 3- knifeplayKeith reaches for the nightstand, grabbing his knife. It glints wickedly in the low light, the purple marmora crest pulsing like a heartbeat. Exactly like a heartbeat. After all, Krolia had said that these knives were linked to the wielder’s life force.Keith holds it out to him and Shiro swallows, throat dry.





	1. fem sheith- ass worship/begging

**Author's Note:**

> [shiro's lingerie set](https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/lingerie-sets/products/body-language-3-piece-garter-set-black)......enjoy ;---)

The final lap is always the most stressful. The moment only lasts seconds, but in Shiro’s mind it drags into eternity. Colors and sounds fly by, drowning out her senses. Keith is out there, driving at dangerously high speeds, and doing it _well_. She takes the lead and Shiro holds her breath.

It’s a photo finish, and it’s with a wide grin and speeding heart that Shiro sees that Keith did indeed take first place. The cheers from the crowd around her fill her with pride and joy.

But that’s not the only reason her heart is racing as fast as the cars on the track. 

As Keith stands on the podium, all wild black hair and signature red lips, Shiro knows what comes next. The searing eye contact they make says it all. Shiro licks her lips and smiles, composing herself for the cameras.

Oh yeah, she knows what comes next.

 

 

Post-race sex has always been the highlight of their relationship, Shiro thinks. Well, the highlight of their sex lives, at least. Back before the accident, when Shiro had been a racer too, the adrenaline had always made things so much hotter. More intense.

Shiro’s not sure, but it’s probably even better now. With Keith coming home, full of adrenaline after a race well won, Shiro always knew one thing for certain: she was gonna get absolutely wrecked. And god did she love it. 

It’s become a game of sorts. It’s already a given that Keith will come home, fire in her veins ready to give her wife the ride of her life. Shiro likes to play into that, purposely riling Keith up even more. 

It was a win win situation. Keith got her wet dreams brought to life, and Shiro reaped the reward of 3+ orgasms a night. There was a time Keith ate her out for over an hour, milking orgasm after orgasm out of her sensitive body. The memory still makes her shiver with want. But tonight, she craves something a little different.

Shiro takes her sweet time getting ready. Keith’s press conference is gonna take at least an hour. She has time to indulge. So, she indulges, curling her silver hair so it falls in loose waves. Applying light makeup, a coat of sheer glitter gloss making her look enticing. She moves over to the wardrobe next, opening up her “special” drawer; the drawer filled with her obscene collection of lingerie.

Her fingers brush over soft lace and smooth latex. Shiro hums, looking for one piece in particular. It was tucked towards the back, hidden under layers of newer sets. She pulls out the three piece, black lace sets and smiles. Now, to see how it fits...

It’s a piece they bought a few years back. Shiro’s gained a few pounds since then, a soft layer of fat covering much of her muscles. Keith likes it better this way, though. She’s never said as much, but Shiro can tell. With the way Keith digs fingers into soft skin, always leaving bruises in their wake, Shiro knows. And it’s exactly what she wants tonight.

The lingerie is tight. Her breasts threaten to spill over the lace. The straps from the garter and panties dig into the meat of her hips and waist. She spins in the mirror and catches sight of her ass. 

The small lace heart decal at the top of the thong is almost completely engulfed by her backside. The straps from the garter drape over each cheek, not connected to anything just yet. Shiro bites her lip, thinking.

Shiro considers trying to squeeze into some old thigh highs, but she’s not quite up to losing circulation in her legs tonight. So she pulls out a newer pair, ones that fit comfortably around the meat of her thighs. Once she attaches the garter straps, she marvels at the way they pinch her ass.

Her breathing is already getting heavier, cheeks flushing with color. Yeah, this is what she wants tonight. She grabs her own ass, spreading her cheeks with a moan. Shiro heads to the bed with one more brilliant idea. She pulls out the box of toys they keep under the bed and digs for what she needs.

All dolled up and prepped, the only thing left for her to do is wait. 

 

 

Shiro vaguely hears the moment Keith gets home. The click of a lock, the call of a greeting. However, she’s a little preoccupied. 

She’s propped up by pillows, legs spread, fingers slowly working herself through the lace panties. Shiro’s breaths are loud in her own ears. She thinks Keith calls out for her, so she sends a strained reply. 

“Bedroom, baby.”

Keith rounds the corner to the room and her eyes widen. Shiro must be quite the sight right now. Lingerie digging into her skin, face flushed pink as she gently strokes herself. 

“Hey baby, congrats on first place.”

“Oh? Is this my prize?”

Shiro hums. “Yup. I’m yours for the taking.”

Keith lets out a harsh breath and Shiro knows she’s won. She sits up and watches Keith strip out of her uniform and _fuck_ that’ll never not be hot. In only a white tank top and boy shorts, her wife is the most beautiful thing. 

Keith crawls up the bed, slapping away Shiro’s hand, replacing it with her own. Shiro moans, arms looping around Keith’s neck to pull her closer. 

“How long have you been like this, huh? All pretty and desperate for me to come home and fuck you good?”

Shiro gasps, Keith’s words making her blush brighter. Her warm breath washes over Shiro’s ears, neck, jaw. 

“Well? Answer me.”

Keith’s fingers scratch at the soft hairs of her undercut, before tangling in her long tresses and yanking back hard. Shiro’s head snaps back, the sting of pain drawing a pleased moan from her throat.

“A while. An hour. Been waiting for you, baby. Please,” Shiro pants, craving Keith’s mouth on hers.

Keith just hums, a tickle against her throat. Her hands are still fisted in her hair, not letting her move. It makes her feel vulnerable in the best of ways. All Shiro can do is moan and hope Keith gets the message.

“What do you want baby? Use your words.”

Keith’s voice washes over her, warm and husky, as her hand presses harder. Shiro’s practically soaking through her underwear, lace clinging to her uncomfortably. Keith kisses at her throat, soft nips of skin that drive her crazy. It’s not enough, not nearly enough.

“Please, Keith.”

Keith lets go of her hair, hand trailing down her body. “Haven’t seen this outfit in a while. It’s like falling in love all over again.”

Keith leans down and kisses at her breasts, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin. Shiro gasps and presses up into her mouth. That other hand is still rubbing agonizing slow circles over her underwear. Keith will keep teasing, Shiro knows this. Keith wants her to beg. 

“Baby, I have another surprise for you.”

“Hm?” Keith hums against her chest, looking up with eyes ablaze.

Shiro shimmies away, flipping over the moment Keith gives her space. She settles on her hands and knees, bowing down onto her elbows, putting her ass on display. She hears Keith’s sharp intake of breath, heart pounding loud in her ear. The first touch to her ass has her moaning, pushing back into Keith’s hand. Rough fingers played at her rim, stroking the end of the jeweled butt plug.

“You’re fucking _dirty_ ,” Keith hisses, still playing with the plug.

Shiro babbles, borderline desperate. “Please Keith, I need you. Please.”

“Mm, want me to play with your ass baby girl?”

“Yes, please, I need it so much. Keith--”

She cuts off with a high pitched whine as Keith brings her hand down, smacking her hard. The sting brings a fresh wave of slick to her cunt, throbbing with need. Shiro pushes her ass back again, silently begging for more.

Keith obliges, happily, smacking her ass one, two, three more times. Until the flesh is red and hot to the touch. Shiro’s choking on her moans, fingers twisting in the bed sheets below. Keith shifts behind her and leans down to kiss at the sensitive flesh. Hands stroke over her plush cheeks, kneading and spreading the globes.

Shiro’s eyes water from the stimulation. But it’s nothing compared to the moment Keith pulls on the plug, sliding it out before thrusting it back in. Shiro’s sure she screams. Keith keeps it up, massaging her ass cheek with her free hand. Shiro buries her face in the sheets, crying in earnest as Keith fucks her fast and hard.

The plug keeps catching on the thong string, snapping it against her skin, adding another level of sensation. But Keith isn’t too fond of it, considering the way she stops just to yank down Shiro’s underwear.

The lack of fabric leaves her cunt exposed to the cool air, making her shiver. Keith doesn’t go back to her ass immediately. She takes a moment to give her pussy some attention. Warm fingers trail through her lips, teasing at her clit before slipping into her slit. Shiro gasps as Keith fucks her with two, then three fingers, massaging her g-spot on every slide in. It’s enough to have her drooling, nonsensical pleas leaving her lips.

Shiro almost sobs when Keith stops and backs away. She lifts her head, eyes bleary with tears as she tries to find her wife. Shiro’s desperation is only fueled when she catches sight of Keith stripping off the rest of her clothes, bending over to dig through their box of toys.

Keith climbs back onto the bed, pressing Shiro’s face into the sheets before she can see what she grabbed. She leans over to whisper hotly in her ear, “I’m gonna fuck you now. I’m gonna fuck your greedy cunt, with the plug still in your ass. Does that sound alright.?”

Shiro nods as best she can with that hand still pushing her down. She’s not sure her voice will work if she tries to speak right now.

The first press of cool silicon has Shiro whining. Keith presses forward, fucking her open with one smooth thrust. Shiro can’t breathe. God, it feels so good, to be split open after aching for so long. She clenches around the length, moaning at the texture. Keith picked a good dildo tonight. She feels every inch of it as Keith slides on, only to fuck back in, harder and faster.

Shiro can’t stop the sounds spilling out of her lips. Keith’s fingers dig into her hips, pulling her back into every rough thrust. She’s going to bruise come morning. The thought makes fresh tears spill from her eyes.

Keith leans back, still fucking into her, hands moving back to her ass. Shiro pants, heart racing as Keith strokes the flesh again, before she grips it roughly, fucking her harder. It rips a scream from Shiro’s throat, has her clenching around the dick in her pussy, around the plug in her ass. She’s not gonna last long at this rate, and she tells Keith as much through hiccuping sobs.

“Cum from just this. Me, fucking your cunt. Do it.”

Keith’s voice is hard and breathless, her thrusts merciless. Shiro sobs, toes curling as she lets herself be used. She’s brought closer and closer to the edge as Keith continues to split her open, to bruise and mark her skin. But her hand still itches to crawl down, to work over her clit and spill over. But Keith gave her an order.

“Please, Keith, more. I can’t, I need more,” Shiro begs, finding her voice beyond her tears.

Keith leans over her, fucking in deep, and licks at her exposed neck. “Greedy slut,” she whispers into the damp skin and Shiro moans.

A hand is back on her ass, yanking out the plug, making her yelp. Then there’s three fingers working in her ass, stretching her abused rim even further. That’s all Shiro needs to finally tumble over the edge.

She cums with a scream, nearly blacking out from the intensity. Dampness covers her thighs, making her wetter as Keith milks her through it. Shiro can hardly catch her breath, but she still whines sadly when Keith pulls out, leaving her painfully empty.

She’s rolled onto her back, limp and sated, and Keith litters her with soft kisses. Shiro smiles, melting into the tender treatment. Soft hands stroke over his skin, soothing the already forming bruises. Shiro blinks her tear stained eyes open and smiles at her wife.

“Did you cum yet?”

Keith smiles down at her, placing one more kiss on her nose. “Maybe later.”

Shiro hums, letting Keith tuck into her side. Their breathing slows and sinks as Shiro comes down from her high. Keith hasn’t stopped kissing her neck, stroking a gentle hand through her hair. Shiro loves this too, this switch from rough to soft, to the sweet care Keith gives her every night. 

“Get up baby,” she whispers, scooting up the pillows a bit. Keith sits up, frowning a bit, looking down at her questioningly. Shiro smiles, reaching inviting hands to stroke Keith’s bare legs. Keith gasps when a hand dips down, touching where she’s still craving it most.

“I want you to ride my face now.”

Keith shivers, eyes going dark before she smiles again. “Anything you want, Shiro.”


	2. sheith- knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- knifeplay (sheith)

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, I trust you.”

Keith smiles up at him, eyes soft and bright. Trusting. He trusts Shiro with this. Wants Shiro to do this. And the more Shiro thinks about it, the more he starts to want it too.

He moves in for a kiss and Keith surrenders easily. It’s tender and familiar, if just a little messy. Keith is excited, Shiro knows that much. He wills the nerves in his own stomach

Keith reaches for the nightstand, grabbing his knife. It glints wickedly in the low light, the purple marmora crest pulsing like a heartbeat. Exactly like a heartbeat. After all, Krolia had said that these knives were linked to the wielder’s life force. 

Keith holds it out to him and Shiro swallows, throat dry.

This too, is a show of trust. Shiro takes the blade, his answer to an unspoken question. He flips the blade around in his hand, getting a feel for the weight of it. Keith is watching him all the while, eyes trained on the sharp edges.

The first press of cold metal to warm flesh has them both gasping. 

He doesn’t press the edge, not yet. Just drags the flat side gently down Keith’s chest, between his sculpted pecs and down the line of his abs. The sight makes his mouth dry. He’s still not over the fact that Keith aged two years, right before his eyes. The once lean and soft body shaping into hard muscle and sharp angles.

Keith’s always been beautiful, but now he was devastatingly so.

The edge of the knife reaches the line of Keith’s boxers. He’s breathing heavier now, dark eyes focused on Shiro and nothing else. With a sudden rush of courage, Shiro lifts the blade, using it’s razor edge to cut away Keith’s underwear at the hip. The action has Keith breathing out a small moan.

It spurs him on.

Shiro leans down, taking another kiss, blade still in hand. He sucks Keith tongue the same moment he runs the blade down his thigh. Keith gasps, arching into it. Shiro flips the blade in hand, kissing at Keith’s neck, and draws a light line up his legs, barely drawing blood.

Keith moans, fingers scratching at his back. Shiro hesitates to go further. He leans back, looking down at the man below. Keith opens his eyes, dazed. There’s a small trickle of blood on his thigh, and Shiro’s runs his finger through it.

“How far do you want me to go?”

Keith bites his lip, reaching out to grab Shiro’s hand, the one holding the blade. He bring it up to his lips, kissing Shiro’s knuckles. Then kissing the blade. Shiro’s breath catches at the sight.

“Make me bleed, Shiro.”

Keith sounds breathless, but his answer is strong. Shiro nods, moving back. He looks over Keith’s body, considering. Shiro flips the blade around and presses the sharp edge to his hip. It’s effective in stopping Keith’s squirming. Shiro is careful to hold the blade light, not drawing blood.

“Light?”

“Green,” Keith breathes.

Shiro smiles and leans down, kissing down Keith’s stomach as he presses the blade that final touch. Keith moans as blood trickles down his hip, and Shiro gives him no time to catch his breath. He shifts and takes Keith’s cock in his mouth, suckling on the head as he drags the blade down.

The sound it rips from Keith sends a shiver down his spine, straight to his dick. He lifts the blade, bringing it back down to Keith’s untouched thigh. He holds it there, just out of reach, until Keith gets the message.

“Green, green, Shiro please--” his voice breaks off into a desperate whine as Shiro swallows him down and cuts across his thigh.

It continues like that, Shiro sucking him off as he cuts into new patches of skin. Keith comes with a scream, fingers buried in his hair. Shiro drops the knife, swallowing down every drop of cum as he milks Keith through his orgasm. He sits up, wiping his mouth, and stares down at Keith.

Keith, sprawled and boneless, chest heaving in the afterglow. Keith, covered in clean lacerations, bright red blood standing stark against his pale skin. The sight sends another rush of want through him, his cock painfully hard.

He crawls back over him, pressing wet kisses up his body. Keith sighs at the touch, letting Shiro’s weight cover him. Shiro runs a finger over one of the cuts, experimental, and smiles as Keith writhes beneath him. His limp cock stirs weakly, Shiro can feel it against his thigh. He drags his lips up Keith’s jaw to whisper in his ear.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short drabble! didn't plan on posting again until day 5, but.......there's not enough sheith knifeplay......dont @ me......
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://fratboyshiro.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayhura) if u wanna talk or support me!


	3. fem sheith- strength/muscles

It all starts with a thirst follow on Instagram. And isn’t that just the perfect beginning to any modern love story? Keith is up late one night, and she’s drunk and lonely. And the fitness model she’s been ogling for the past hour is maybe probably her soulmate? 

At least, that’s the thought Keith gets when she scrolls by another video of Atlass_Shirogane crushing a watermelon between her sculpted thighs. _Fuck_ that was so hot.

In Keith’s whiskey clouded mind, sliding into Shiro’s DMs seems like the perfect next step in this online endeavor. She sends off some undoubtfully thirty ass message and then promptly passes out, leaving no time for regret.

In the morning, along with a pounding headache and itchy dry mouth, Keith has something else waiting for her. A reply in her DMs from the one and only Atlass_Shirogane.

 **Cherry_Bbomb** : _hi im sure u get this all the time but i want u to crush my head between your glorious thighs, just like that watermelon. ive been on ur instagram for two hours now and u are THE hottest person in existence_

 **Atlass_Shirogane** : _you’re right, I do get that a lot. But I don’t often get it from girl’s as pretty as you. That video of you bench pressing your dog? Impressive. I’d love to spot you sometime ;--)_

Keith stares at her phone for a long, agonizing minute before slowly setting it down. She’ll deal with that after an Advil and three cups of coffee.

 

It evolves quickly from there. They chat a little more before Keith asks for Shiro’s number. Then, Shiro makes the next move, asking her out to get coffee. Turns out, they live just a few miles away from each other. Keith apparently often passes Shiro’s apartment complex on her morning jogs with Kosmo.

Everything has been going too perfectly, which is of course why Keith fucks it all up.

It’s a normal night, one of their innocuous hang outs. It’s undeniable that there’s tension between them, an attraction they haven’t taken time to address in the month that they’ve gotten to know each other.

It’s that same tension that’s running through Keith, aided by one too many glasses of wine, that finally makes her snap. Keith watches Shiro stretch over the couch to pet Kosmo, the muscles on her bare arms tensing, and lets out a harsh breath.

“Can you lift me?”

Shiro looks up at her, confusion evident through her smile. “Of course I can. Is that even a question?”

Keith drains her cup of wine, face flushing, and clears her throat. “No, I mean… uh, _will_ you lift me?”

Shiro’s brows shoot up in surprise, but Keith focuses on the way her cheeks redden. Keith’s breathing speeds up as Shiro stands and makes her way across the living room, cornering her against the kitchen counter. This close, Keith has to look up to keep eye contact.

“Put your arms around my neck,” Shiro commands, so soft that it almost feels like a request. But Keith knows it’s not. She winds her arms loosely around Shiro’s broad shoulders, heart racing.

Strong hands, soft flesh and warm metal, suddenly grip the back of her thighs and then Keith is in the air, lifted clean off the ground. She wraps her legs around Shiro’s waist on instinct, breath catching as she realizes how close their faces are.

“Is this even hard for you?” Keith asks, hands moving on their own to play with Shiro’s undercut.

“No. You’re the perfect weight,” Shiro whispers, leaning in close. “I could do this all night.”

Keith gasps, thighs pressing harder around Shiro’s waist as the woman leans in, lips brushing lightly over hers. “Kiss me like you mean it,” she moans, eyes slipping shut.

“Anything you want.”

The first solid press of Shiro’s lips is electric. Keith gasps and arches into it, savoring the sweetness of cherry chapstick and wine. Their slow kisses turn wet, hot, bordering on messy. Keith sucks on Shiro’s tongue, bites at her lower lip, revels in her low moans.

Keith can’t stop a squeak leaving her lips, muffled against Shiro’s as the woman presses her harder against the wall. Heat rushes to her core as she realizes how long Shiro has been holding her up. Her arms weren’t so much as shaking. Keith moans, tilting her head back, giving Shiro access to her neck.

“Could you fuck me like this? Hold me up and take me against the wall?”

Shiro breaks away from where she’d been sucking a hickey, regarding Keith thoughtfully.

“I wouldn’t even break a sweat,” she smiles.

“Prove it.”

Shiro smiles, sharp in a way that has Keith shaking in anticipation. The hands slide from her ass to her thighs, spreading her legs wider as Shiro adjusts her grip. Keith’s hands flex on Shiro’s shoulders, kneading the firm muscle flexing under her tank top. Keith severely wishes she’d had more foresight; this all would’ve been so much better if they were naked.

But her regrets end there, because then she’s being lifted a fraction higher, before one of Shiro’s hands moves away. Keith barely has time to register that Shiro is holding her up with a single arm when smooth metal is dragging against her lips.

Keith opens her mouth on instinct, and Shiro slips two of her fingers inside. Keith wastes no time, sucking on the digits with a moan.

“Get them nice and wet for me baby,” Shiro murmured, pressing kisses to her neck and collarbone.

Arousal was hot in Keith’s core, her pussy pulsing where it was pressed tight against Shiro’s stomach. Too soon and not soon enough, Shiro drew away her fingers, stealing her lips again in a desperate kiss.

She startles at the first touch of warm metal to her inner thigh, and then she burns for it. She spreads her legs, as much as possible while still clinging to Shiro’s waist, and feels those wet fingers trail closer to her core.

God is Keith glad she skipped underwear today.

Shiro slips past the hem of Keith’s dolphin shorts easily, sliding into her slick heat with ease. She moans, breaking the kiss as Shiro circles her clit, teasing her with soft touches. Keith finds a grip on Shiro’s short hair, yanking at the silver strands. The woman grunts, gripping her thigh so hard it’s sure to bruise.

She moves away from Keith’s clit, playing with her slit before slipping two fingers in at once. Keith chokes, grinding down, fucking Shiro’s fingers deeper. The stretch is so nice, so much more than her own slim hands. She wants more, wants everything.

“Shiro, please, more.”

Shiro shuts her up with another kiss, fucking her steadily before adding a third finger. Keith can’t stop making these desperate noises, each one punched out with every strong thrust of Shiro’s arm.

The flesh hand holding her up tightens again, nails digging into the soft meat of Keith’s thigh. Shiro brings up her thumb to rub Keith’s clit and that’s all it takes. Keith comes with a shout, spasming around Shiro’s fingers. She fucks her through it, prolonging the sensation.

She feels boneless, head rolling back against the wall, twitching with oversensitivity. Shiro kisses her neck softly, slowly pulling out her fingers. Keith groans at the loss. 

In a final display of strength, Shiro’s prosthetic wraps around her waist, cradling Keith close as she walks her over to the couch. Shiro sets her down gently and Keith stares up into her smiling, self-satisfied face.

Keith sighs and grabs Shiro by the hips, stretching the hem of her black joggers. Shiro’s smugness morphs into a look of surprise and Keith smiles.

“Come here hot shot. It’s your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-----)
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://fratboyshiro.tumblr.com) or [twitter](twitter.com/gayhura) to chat or support me~

**Author's Note:**

> half of the things i write for this month will be fem sheith.......unless someone gives me different ideas, fem sheith is the only thing on my mind now lmao
> 
> thanks for reading! hmu on [tumblr](https://fratboyshiro.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/gayhura) if u wanna support me~


End file.
